Twisted Beauty
by silent.symphonies
Summary: Sonny's daughter is being haunted by none other than Chad Dylan Cooper. What must she do to get Chad to leave her alone? Or, is she really just going insane? Was once titled Charmed Apparitions.
1. Paranoid

Disclaimer: Okay I don't own SWAC…so that's about it….oh, and this is totally standard for all of my chapters…lol

**Paranoid**

The house we had bought was quaint, to say the least. It had lavish rooms and a grand staircase that looked liked it belonged in a palace, but I wasn't buying it. My parents, Allison 'Sonny' Monroe and Shane Grey, were barely home. So, this isn't a home, because no one is here to enjoy with me.

I wandered the halls, mindlessly, while my parents were out. My dad, was out in the recording studio, and my mom had flown out to New York for Saturday Night Live. So, it was just me in the house…alone.

Although I did feel like someone was following me from behind. So, I turned trying to see who it was, but frowned at the sight of nothing there. I kept walking, though, glancing back every once in awhile to see if someone was there, but no one ever was.

I was getting pretty creeped out by the time I had reached my room. I moved swiftly across the floor towards the large bay window on the right side of my room. When I reached my destination I sat down quietly and peered out the window. And though I wasn't looking for anything, I saw a male's face appear against the glass.

I shook my head, hoping that my eyes were just playing a trick one me, or that I was just being paranoid, but it was still there. It was the face of a 17 year old, I think. He had blonde, windswept, hair and amazing grey-blue eyes. He was gorgeous, no doubt, but he couldn't really be there.

I turned my head away from the cool glass pane to see the figure standing in front of me. I let out a small scream of terror at the sight, but I couldn't be upset at the sight of him.

"Sonny" He breathed as his sweet voice turned knots in my stomach.

"No" I said shaking my head. I wasn't Sonny, but she was my mother…

"Who are you?" He asked intrigued

"I'm Kennedy Mackenzie Grey" I stated, seeing him cringe as I said my middle name.

"Are you okay?" I asked noticing the color fade away from his eyes.

"I'm sorry I thought you were her, you two look so much alike" He said ruffling his hair with his hands.

"It's okay" I said quietly

"I'm sorry to have bothered you" He said sincerely turning away from me and starting to fade away with each step.

"Wait!" I called out, not wanting him to leave.

He turned back around, acknowledging my call.

"What's your name?" I asked softly

"My name isn't important anymore, but if you must know it's Chad Dylan Cooper" And I gasped as I heard him say that. I remembered when mom would tell me all of her stories, and how she would stop and pause every time his name was mentioned. Occasionally, on the rare day, we would visit his grave, and every time my mother would look at me and say… 'He was my best friend, whether he knew it or not. Gosh, I missed him so much those first few months, and even before I had met your dad I had decided that when I had a kid one day, his or her name would be Mackenzie…in honor of him'.

"My mother…named me after you" I spoke softly recalling those moments in my head.

"A lot of people named their kids after me" He stated cockily

"But she was different than most people…she named me after your character…she always said that was her way of remembering you" I said as he realized something

"Who are your parents?" He asked suddenly, his voice strong, demanding an answer.

"My father is Shane Grey and my mother…is Allison…'Sonny'… Monroe" I said, my speech faltering, and his eyes lit up at the sound of her name.

"So, you're really her" He said happily, as I tried to comprehend what he meant by that.

"What do you mean by I'm really her?" I asked confused.

"When I died they said that I was to be stuck here until I found the one I truly love…and you're so much like her. It's like looking in a mirror. You're the one" He said putting emphasize on the last word in the sentence.

"Chad…I hate to burst your bubble here, but I think you're in love with my mom, not me" I said putting my hands up in defense

"But the other thing that they told me was that I would be able to see the 'one' clearly. I would be able to talk to her, I would be able to be seen by her. And I can only talk to you, I can only be seen by you. I can't be seen by Sonny" He said exasperated

"Well, maybe that's because she's barely home" I suggested getting a little uncomfortable with this conversation.

"I was here the day you moved in. I know it's not Sonny because I've tried to talk to her, I've tried to communicate with her, but I can't. As much as I want to think that she's the one…she's not…" He said dryly

"But I can't be the 'one'" I stressed

"But you are" he argued back at me

"But I'm not"

"But you are"

"Fine…what if I am the 'one'" I said putting fake quotes around my head as the said the last word.

"Then you'll have to put up with me until you believe it, too. Then I'll leave…I'll leave you and your family alone, because I just have to find the one I truly love, before I can full fill all the requirements to leave the Earth and move on" He said sitting down next to me.

"Fine" I said exasperated

"Fine?"

"Good?"  
"Oh, we are so good" He said as the sweet melody of his laughter filled the room.

"What's so funny?" I asked, confused

"It's just that Sonny and I used to do that, too" He said

"Wow…" I said peering at him

"That's what I really loved about her…how even with our one worded conversations, she could always make my day. And now you're doing it, too" He said smiling and I realized that maybe this could actually work…because with each minute I spent with him I could feel myself falling, slowly, for him.

**Sorry for the oocness, but I think it just shows that he's grown up in a way since his death.**

**Silent. Symphonies**

**~a~**


	2. Guidelines

'**Guidelines'**

We sat with our backs against the wall and our faces pressed against the cool glass of the window pane. He didn't say anything for awhile, which was fine with me because I wasn't in the mood to talk to him at the moment. But, we just sat there staring at each other.

Most people would think I'm nuts if they looked at me. Here I am staring straight at the wall. I'm not even looking out the window…I'm staring straight at the wall. I must look completely bored, but in truth I'm staring at the apparition of a young Chad Dylan Cooper.

"So, that's just it…I just have to learn to love you?" I asked, breaking the calming silence.

"Yeah…oh, and I do have some guidelines for you" He said turning to look out the window.

"Well, what are they?" I asked getting quite impatient with the dramatic pause he has taken.

"Well…" He said trailing off.

"Chad…right now isn't time for any of your silly drama nonsense" I groaned

"It's not silly…it's drama" He scolded

"Fine…it's drama, but I just want to know what your 'guidelines' are" I explained, while checking the time on my phone

"Okay…geez you're impatient. Well first of all I think it would be the best decision to distance ourselves when your parents are home" He said spitting out venom when he mentioned my parents.

"That sounds good, you know so that they don't think that I'm totally crazy" I said thinking that over. So, he wouldn't stalk me when I was with my parents…that was good

"I also think that it would be best if I wandered your house during the night…I mean it was my old house…so I guess that means I'll just stay in my room all night" He said thinking that part over.

"Okay, that's fine with me…but which room is your room exactly?" I asked praying God that it wasn't my room.

"Um…your room" He said silently.

"Well…I guess that's okay…I mean… if you don't bother me in the middle of the night" I said quietly.

"Sure, I'll just sit here" He said turning to look at me.

"Okay" I said as my cell phone went off, filling the room with the catchy pop tunes that Connect 3 had supplied for me.

"Hey Daddy" I called eagerly into the phone.

"Hey, Ken, what's up?" He asked as I heard Uncle Jason talking in the background.

"Nothing much, just chilling" I said

"Okay, well I'm heading home now. Uncle Nate and Uncle Jason are coming over for…" he said before I cut him off

"Game night…I know it's Saturday" I said finishing his sentence.

"Well then…the pizza's on its way. I left the money…"

"On the counter…I know dad" I groaned

"Okay then…are you planning on joining us today?" He asked

"I don't think so…I think I'm just going to read" I said

"Okay, if that's what you want to do…" He said trailing off

"Fine…I'll play, but only if we play Pictionary and only if Uncle Nate is on my team"

"Fine" He groaned, because he knew how bad Uncle Jason and him were when they played it.

"Okay, well I'll see you at home dad" I said

"Okay, love you" He said

"Love you, too" I said before hanging up the phone and seeing Chad's retreating figure.

"Where are you going?" I asked, shouting out at him

"Just around" He responded

"Okay…" I said unsure of what to say about that.

"I'll leave you and your family friends alone tonight…see you before you sleep" He said fading away.

"Okay, see you later then…" I said moving from my spot and walking over to my closet.

I was going to go out for a run. Knowing my dad, he'll just pick up the pizza on the way home. So, I was free to go out on my run and clear my head, because this is just so weird.

**kk…well that's it for this chapter. Please review…**

**I would like to congratulate Kevin Jonas and Danielle Deleasa on their engagement. I'm so glad that they've finally decided to get married…lol. I wish them the best!**

**love**

**silent. Symphonies**

**~a~**


	3. I Can't

**I Can't**

Silently I slipped on a pair of running shorts and a sports bra, before receiving a text from my dad saying that he would pick up the pizza. I chuckled slightly at the message before grabbing both my jacket and my I-pod and rummaging through the deep abyss of my closet for my shoes. When I finally retrieved them, and pulled them on over my sock clad feet, I pulled the jacket over my body and proceeded down the lavish staircase.

Before I could leave for my run I scribbled a vague note, and placed it on the coffee table, hoping my dad wouldn't totally freak out at me. I took one brief glance at the room before placing the ear buds in my ears and turning up the volume. I didn't particularly like the song that was playing but, it was great motivation for stretching.

When it finally ended, I pushed open the grand front door and set out on my way. I had never really liked Hannah Montana, but her songs made for great workout music, I'm not quite sure why, but they just did. I smiled slightly at that thought, and pushed myself even farther.

With my head totally cleared of all Chad problems I slowed down to a steady halt. I breathlessly checked my I-pod and noticed the time. 8:06, dad would definitely be home by down. I sighed quietly and plopped my but on the curb.

It was a quiet night, and the stars were just starting to come out. I stared out at them, while I watched one of my celebrity neighbors pull into their driveway. She turned around and waved at me, before going inside her house. I smiled and waved back at her before taking a big deep breath of the cool summer air. It trickled down my lungs and smelled faintly like sweat and freshly cut grass, not that I minded or anything. And before I knew it I had called my Uncle.

"Hey, it's Sam" He said

"Hey, Uncle Sam, it's Kennedy" I said trying to figure out why I had called him in the first place.

"So, to what pleasure do I receive this call?" He asked from the other line

"I'm…not really sure" I said before pulling my hair up into a high, but messy, ponytail.

"Want me to try a couple of random words, to see if it'll jog some memory to why you called?" He asked

"Sure, why not. It's worth a try" I said shrugging my shoulders, even though I knew that he couldn't actually see me.

"Okay, boys"

"Ehhh…" I said trying not to think that it was.

"Okay…fish"

"What, does fish have to do with anything?" I asked while staring out at the road in front of me.

"I don't know…it was supposed to be random. How about ghosts?" He said suggesting a more reasonable reason to call him.

"Have you ever like, talked to a ghost…like face to face, and not through a voice recorder?" I asked unsure if I was giving way too much information about Chad.

"No, I haven't, but medians can…sometimes" He said slowly, unsure of what to say to please me.

"Oh, okay…well I guess that's really it" I said trying hard to think of any other things, beside the fact that now I'm pretty sure that I can't, scratch that won't, force myself to love Chad.

"Okay, well I have to go, we're filming an Othersiders reunion season"

"Okay, well bye" I said before hanging up and picking myself up from the curbside.

It was a tad bit colder than it was when I had left, which made me happy that I had chosen to wear a jacket. The roads were quiet, not that that really surprised me, and the breeze that was blowing through felt nice against the bare skin of my stomach. Silently, I started running again, passing by the large mansions, that posed as houses, or homes, for everyone who lived in this gated community.

When I finally reached the front doors of my house, after hiking up the mile long driveway, I pulled open the heavy door. There, in the elegant living room, that our fabulous interior decorator had designed, and would probably re-design next year in an attempt to stay up to date on the latest trends, was my father and his band mates. They didn't look up from their game of clue, which I guess was getting pretty heated up, though I wondered if they realized that playing clue with a group of three people was kind of easy.

"I'm going to go take a shower" I announced before ascending up the large staircase.

"Sure, whatever" My father said, while staring down Uncle Nate, which to me was kind of creepy, seeing two thirty something year olds staring intensely at each other.

The shower helped, to some extent, though it did happen to make my previously straightened hair, curly again. Though, the fact that my hair was curly again, was probably the least of my problems. Silently, I placed the notebook on my bed, hoping that Chad would see it, and left the room to go hang out with my Uncles.

_

* * *

Dear Chad,_

_I'm sorry to say that I have thought this whole thing over, and I don't really think that us dating, or anything other than a platonic friendship, would be really bad. So, without any further ado, I just want to tell you that I can't love you…no matter what…because loving a ghost would just be really really strange. So just please…please…leave me and my family out of your twisted plan to leave the earth forever._

_-Kennedy Mackenzie Grey_

**

* * *

Sorry it took so long for me to put this up…the chapter was just had to write for me…**

**Anyway I went to the American Idol tour on Tuesday…. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Adam was soooo hot**

**Follow me and angels. 02. music on twitter: twitter. com/ angelsymphonies (without the spaces) I do most of the tweeting, our tweets are protected though…so you should follow us if you want to see them lol**

**Our joint is… angel. symphonies. 02. 09 (no spaces)**

**-silent. symphonies**


End file.
